A wide variety of vehicles exist for moving earth or other materials. Example vehicles include graders, backhoes, bulldozers, trenchers and scrapers. Skid steer loaders are commonly used for smaller grading and excavation jobs. Skid steer loaders are sold under brand names such as Bobcat® (trademark owned by Clark Equipment Company which is a subsidiary of Ingersoll-Rand) and the CASE 1800 Series (manufactured by CASE Corporation).
Skid steer loaders are multi-purpose machines that allow the operator to precisely control forward, rearward, up, down and lateral movement of the vehicle. Skid steer loaders can be fitted with a number of different attachments each being suited for a different function. Example attachments commonly used with skid steer loaders include augers, rakes, backhoes, buckets, dozer blades, pallet forks, tillers, stump grinders, trenchers, vibratory rollers as well as other attachments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,693; 5,775,438; 6,035,562; 6,283,225; 4,936,392 and 5,127,172 disclose skid steer loader attachments adapted for use in moving earth.